A gas insulated switchgear that is used in a substation, a power station, or the like is classified into various units according to applications for a power transmission/reception line, a transformer line, a busbar link line, or a busbar section line. Therefore, it is preferable to standardize a common part of these units and share the common part than to individually design and manufacture these units.
Patent Document 1 discloses a double-bus-system gas insulated switchgear that provides three branch lead-out ports on the lateral side of a vertical-type circuit breaker tank and appropriately change devices to be connected to the three branch lead-out ports to be used for both of a power transmission/reception line and a busbar link line. In the case of a configuration of a power transmission/reception line unit, one of the branch lead-out ports is connected to a line-side device and each of the other two branch lead-out ports is connected to a busbar-side device. In the case of a configuration of a busbar link line unit, a branch lead-out port connected to a line-side device is blocked up by a blocking board, branch lead-out ports connected to busbar-side devices are respectively connected to disconnect switches of which each is integral with a busbar and has a ground switch, and a conductor derived from a breaking unit within the circuit breaker tank is connected to two busbars that are arranged up and down.
Patent Document 1 also discloses a configuration that a current transformer is located only at the upper side of the vertical-type circuit breaker tank. In other words, Patent Document 1 discloses the configuration of a one-side current transformer in which a current transformer is provided only at one side of the circuit breaker.
Patent Document 2 discloses a gas insulated switchgear including a breaking unit that is provided inside a vertical-type circuit breaker tank, a busbar that is coupled to the lateral side of the circuit breaker tank, and a busbar-connection conductor that is provided in the circuit breaker tank and connects the busbar and the breaking unit. One end of the busbar-connection conductor is connected to a lower end of the breaking unit and the other end of the busbar-connection conductor is provided to be folded at an upper end of the breaking unit. Furthermore, the busbar-connection conductor is provided to be inclined and thus is away from the breaking unit as the conductor is extended upward.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 2736110 Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H4-58705